


Where does Dream go?

by Flowers1



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: DNF, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, I wrote in class, M/M, dreamnotfound, smut?, this was just an idea, wow im really doing this huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers1/pseuds/Flowers1
Summary: Basically where does dream(rp) go whenever his not in L'manberg? (In Georges little mushroom house) (that dream built) AFTER tommy burned his previouse one ;). Just thought that the idea of Dream(rp) having a place to be unevil was neat:)
Kudos: 13





	Where does Dream go?

Sounds of birds chirping along with the rushing flow of water, Dream felt his fingers sting, taking a quick glance on his hand which was grasping tightly 

on his netherite ax- OMG I CANT TYPE ANYMORE


End file.
